Solo Mio
by Katsuragi-Tai
Summary: Una linda conversación de keima y yui, de que se trata? descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**HACE RATO QUE QUERÍA ESCRIBIR UN FIC DE KAMINOMI PERO NO ME DABA UNA IDEA DE CUAL PAREJA USAR ASÍ QUE POR FIN ME DECIDÍ A USAR UN YUIxKEIMA SIN NADAS QUE DECIR ADEMAS QUE KAMINOMI LE PERTENECE A TAMIKI WAKAKI****.**

**SOLO MIO**

**-Vamos keima-kun deja que te invite al cine y tal vez no ver la película. Dijo la joven Gudoi al tiempo de mirar coquetamente a Keima**

**-Ya te dije que no Yui además no creo estar listo para esa clase de evento prefiero mantener mi distancia, y por cierto, por décima vez no voy a usar ese vestido ok. Le dijo algo molesto **

**Yui miro a su novio, es cierto que le costó trabajo para que ****él**** le diera el sí pero no imparta lo que cueste si no la recompensa ya que ****él**** le dijo que nunca se había sentido así con una chica 2D claro que para ella esa es una declaración de amor pero ****él**** es demasiado reservado, apenas había logrado que se tomaran la mano en público, pero sentía también como toda chica con novio eran los celos, de quien? de sus amigas claro estaban Ayumi y Chihiro además de la chica de biblioteca Shiori y la del club de astronomía Tsukiyo, y para colmo de la vecina de el, pero sabe que Keima no le seria infiel, porque?, porque ahora a pesar de estar en la escuela, están tomados de la mano y eso la hace feliz. **

**Mira Yui no tienes porque sentirte insegura acerca de nuestra relación, tu me gustas y eso es todo. Dijo el chico de gafas desviando la mirada para ocultar su leve sonrojo**

**-****Awww eso fue lindo Keima-kun, tu también me gustas y mucho. Dijo al tiempo de levantar la barbilla de ****él**** y darle un beso bastante prolongado**

**-Te amo Keima. Le susurro Yui al oído de el**

**El se sonrojo pero que se le podía hacer se enamoro de ella **

**-También te amo Yui. Dijo al tiempo de tomar la nuca de ella para besarla de manera mas suave a comparación de como ella lo había besado**

**-Bueno, Yui te quería decir si quieres ir a mi casa después de la escuela. Le menciono un aun sonrojado y agitado**

**-Encantada Keima-kun, pero que se debe la invitación porque conociéndote eres muy reservado. Le dijo con curiosidad**

**-Lo que pasa es que a Elsie se le salió decirle a mi mamá que tengo novia y te quiere conocer****. Le dijo con tono cansado **

**-Genial por fin puedo ver a mi querida suegra no crees Keima-kun. Le menciono divertida**

**-Como sea, bueno es mejor ir a clase ya acabo el descanso. Dijo Keima para levantarse del banco donde estaba sentados**

**Yui se levanto tomando la mano de su novio caminando hacia el salón de clases ****él****, para qué?, para mostrarle a sus amigas que keima es de ella y de nadie más****.**

**¿REVIE****WS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIEN QUISIERA DECIR QUE ESTO EMPEZO CON UN SOLO CAPITULO PERO PARECE QUE QUERIAN MAS ASI QUE LES DE DEJO EL CAPITULO QUE ES UN EPILOGO**

**EPILOGO: YUI KATSURAGI Y KEIMA KATSURAGI-CAMPANAS DE BODA**

**5 AÑOS DESPUES (DEL CAP ANTERIOR)**

**Mary Katsuragi no dejaba de llorar de felicidad su hijo, aquel que pensaba que solo se la pasaba jugando videojuegos todo el día, ahora lo veía en el altar con su traje de color blanco y corbata gris(es el mismo traje que utilizo para conquistar a Mio Aoyama), Elsie estaba detrás de Keima como su madrina de honor y enfrente suyo estaba Mio(si siguen el manga se dan cuenta de que ella y Yui se conocen desde niñas)como dama de parte de Yui, Keima no estaba nervioso, hace un tiempo sabia que se tendría que casar y que mejor que hacerlo con la ****única**** persona que no le desagradaba que el jugara con su PSP en todo momento y que obviamente el amara, sin duda ella lo hacía sentir de manera extraña y no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que ella se acerba y también cuando la besaba, que kami lo perdone pero esa chica aparte de linda tenía una figura estupenda, no es que el apropósito la mirara de esa manera pero cada vez que iban a una cita de vez en cuando ella optaba por ponerse ropa femenina y solo kami sabia que a ****él**** se le escapaba un poco de baba al verla.**

**De pronto las puertas de la iglesia se abrían y entraba una chica con un smoking negro y un velo blanco tapando su cabellera negra que lo había dejado suelto, Keima dibujo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su futura esposa con ese traje negro, Mary saco una cámara digital y se puso a grabar la boda, detrás de ella aplaudía la señora Goido, al principio ella no solo se negaba a aceptar tal relación debido a que pensaba que Keima iba por la fortuna de su hija, pero cuando enfrento al chico el solo menciono-"Voy a encontrar la mejor ruta para la felicidad de su hija"-aun que le sorprendió lo maduro que era el chico ya que varias veces lo miraba jugando con una pequeña consola en la mano sin embargo el nunca mostro interés monetario hacia su hija y eso le gano el respeto tanto de ella como de su marido.**

**Yui miraba a su esposo, como le encantaba esa palabra hace años ella se gano el corazón de el chico cerrado de la escuela y ahora estaba a punto de casarse con ****él**** y en un futuro formar una familia, Yui katsuragi sonaba bastante bien para ella.**

**HORAS DESPUES**

**-Bien Yui esta es nuestra casa, es linda ¿no?, ahorre suficiente como para tu anillo y nuestra casa, soy un genio verdad jajajaja. Dijo con superioridad Keima**

**-Si cariño es linda y mas te vale que dejes ese tono que sabes que me fastidia. Le dijo ella con tranquilidad y en un tono suave**

**-Vale perdón. Se disculpo**

**Yui mira a su ahora esposo, y comenzó a caminar de manera sensual hacia Keima, ella sabía que eso alborotaba las hormonas de su esposo, Keima simplemente se acerco a ella y la beso de improviso, le encanta ser ****él**** quien guiaba los eventos y rutas dentro de su relación además tenía claro que ella era débil contra los ataques directos**

**-No me beses de repente Keima-kun. Le respondió con un rostro teñido de un color carmín**

**-Jajaja sabía que eras débil contra ese evento, bueno lo siguiente es... . De repente Keima se sonrojo de golpe y Yui entendiendo lo que había pensado y le dijo con una voz bastante seductora**

**-Te estaré esperando en nuestra habitación c-a-r-i-ñ-o. Mientras le plantaba un beso a Keima y subía las escaleras**

**-No sé si seguir esta ruta o acabar el juego hasta aquí. Se dijo así mismo para empezar a subir las escaleras**

**MESES DESPUES**

**-Yui regrese del trabajo. Grito Keima entrando a la sala de su casa**

**-Cariño necesito decirte algo muy importante. Dijo nerviosa**

**-Claro, dime qué pasa. Respondió con tranquilidad**

**-Keima... estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe. Le menciono Yui con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro**

**Keima no lo pudo evitar una lágrima salió de su mejilla y le sonrió a su esposa**

**-Gracias Yui por estar conmigo y darme la oportunidad de formar una familia contigo TE AMO YUI**

**-TE AMO KEIMA. Solo dijo esas palabras y se tiro a los brazos de Keima y el no dudo en abrazarla**

**Ahora vemos a una linda pareja de esposos besarse con un amor que muchas chicas quisieran tener pero que ahora solo ella, por el momento nos alejamos de esa amorosa casa y ahora RESIDENCIA KATSURARI**

**FIN**

**UFFF, OK SE QUE NO ES EL MEJOR EPILOGO QUE EXISTE PERO JURO QUE ME ESFORZE, TAMBIEN NOTÉ QUE ES CORTO PERO CREO QUE QUEDO PASABLE. HASTA LA PROXIMA BYE, BYE.**


End file.
